


The Great Office Secret Santa Caper

by Winterbaby89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbaby89/pseuds/Winterbaby89
Summary: It is time for the company Christmas party again, and with it comes the week of gifts from the Secret Santa's. A “fun” tradition that Mary Margaret insisted David implement a few years back, to encourage camaraderie between employees.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Great Office Secret Santa Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Well, look at me go? I think the muse might be coming out of hibernation, and I'm finally able to start working through some of the things I've had on my plate for a while now.  
> I'm only walking in three years late with a coffee in hand on this one...  
> Line breaks mean a change in POV or scene  
> So, I am not involved in the legal field, never have been, the extent of my knowledge base comes from the interactions I’ve had with my various attorneys through the years, and scant knowledge I have collected from friends and family members that are in the legal field. So, apologies for any inaccuracies.  
> As always BIG LOVE to my beta ultraluckycatnd who is a saint and deserves all the nachos. ;)

* * *

Killian _was_ having a good day, that is, until he sat down to check his email one last time before leaving work for the weekend. What awaited him in his inbox turned his world on its head; it was the email from HR announcing the itinerary for the company’s Christmas festivities. 

**_Hello all,_ **

**_Our annual Christmas party is quickly approaching, and in continuing with tradition, we will be doing Secret Santa again. Listed below is your recipient's name. Exchanges will start Monday and continue through Friday for your secret gifts, and at the company party Saturday, you will give your final gift in person. You will find the rules for the Secret Santa exchanges as well as gift cost guidelines in the provided attachment. Happy Holidays!_ **

  
  


**_❄❅❆⛄🎄🎄 Emma 🎄🎄⛄❆❅❄_ **

  
  


**_Tink Bell_ **

**_Human Resources_ **

**_Nolan, Swan, and Jones Law Firm_ **

“Bloody hell! It had to be the one lass that hates me. I’m buggered.” _Thank everything above I’m already set to meet David at the pub after work tonight. Maybe he can give me advice on how to navigate the treacherous waters that is giving his volatile sister gifts without getting fired._ Killian starts gathering all of his stuff, now in desperate need of a stiff drink. 

As he makes his way to the Merry Men Pub, Killian thinks back to the first time he met Emma Swan. It was at the signing, finalizing the merger of their two firms. 

_The merger of Nolan & Swan Law Firm (Boston), and Jones and Associates (London). Liam was made full partner, and Killian was fast-tracked to partner with his time “served” towards his tenure. _

_Killian had entered the room behind Liam, so he was at first unaware of Emma’s presence. That is until Liam moved over to shake David’s hand to graciously thank him for flying the two of them stateside to sign the paperwork, instead of having it shipped back and forth. At first sight of her he was a goner. She was gorgeous, but there was something else, an itch under his skin, a pull towards her that he had never before felt, and it scared the hell out of him. So naturally he promptly and repeatedly inserted foot in mouth the whole meeting, eventually just leaving all of the talking to Liam so he wouldn’t go and bugger the entire merger. It had been two years since they had moved to Boston and Killian was still drawn to Emma, but had learned to stay out of her way; especially if he intended to make partner in January. If he plays his cards right and doesn’t step on Emma’s toes, there would be nothing to keep him from his goal._

Emerging from his musings as he enters the pub, Killian spots his best friend sitting at their usual booth already working on his customary whisky. As he approaches the table in lieu of greeting, he calls out, “Dave! I see you’ve already started without me my friend.”

“I knew you weren’t too far behind me. I even ordered your first rum for you already.”

“Much appreciated mate.” Killian takes a long pull of rum as he takes his seat across from David, before broaching the subject that has him most concerned at the moment. “So, Dave, we really ought to get your lovely wife a hobby, you know, outside of the office.”

“Oh? Oh! Tink sent out the emails didn’t she?”

“Yeah. She did. Why is it that the lovely M&M insists we play this infernal game every year?”

“You know her, she loves this time of year, and won’t tolerate a Scrooge in the office. It’s why she comes in the weekend after Thanksgiving and decorates from top to bottom. I honestly think she puts the city’s decorating to shame with just the office alone, not even including our house. But she loves giving gifts, and making people happy.”

“Yeah, well this year I think she’s missed the mark, because she’s made at least two people miserable.”

“How so? She would never willfully make someone unhappy, you know that. Who did you get?”

Giving his friend a pointed look, Killian replies, “Emma.”

“Oh.” David reaches across the table to pat Killian on the shoulder as he continues, “You do know Emma doesn’t actually hate you, right? Plus, I thought you liked her?”

Unwilling to think about his unrequited pining any more than he already does, Killian opts to respond to David’s misguided reassurance. “I don’t think you truly understand, my friend. Emma can’t stand to be in the same room with me, let alone have a conversation with me. We only interact when our cases overlap. She hasn’t done more than barely glance in my direction since I made that suggestion during the Morrison case, and the client liked it better than what Emma had suggested.” Taking another gulp of rum and signalling to the bartender his need for another, Killian continues. “But, all of that aside mate, what in bloody hell do I get for her that she will like, and not possibly get myself fired for?”

“What are you asking me for? You know Emma, just get her what she likes.”

“Thanks mate, you’re such a big help.” With the arrival of their next round, David and Killian move on to more typical conversations, passing the night with good drinks and pleasant conversation.

* * *

It has been a long week, and Emma is glad for it to finally be over. As usual, she is the last person left in the building other than the overnight security guard that clocked in at six. Remembering what week it is next week, Emma figures she ought to look at her email, because Tink or Mary Margaret will have sent out the Secret Santa notices by now, since it’s supposed to start on Monday. 

She was unprepared for the name that awaited her in her email.

**_Hello all,_ **

**_Our annual Christmas party is quickly approaching, and in continuing with tradition, we will be doing Secret Santa again. Listed below is your recipient's name. Exchanges will start Monday and continue through Friday for your secret gifts, and at the company party Saturday, you will give your final gift in person. You will find the rules for the Secret Santa exchanges as well as gift cost guidelines in the provided attachment. Happy Holidays!_ **

  
  


**_❄❅❆⛄🎄🎄 Killian 🎄🎄⛄❆❅❄_ **

  
  


**_Tink Bell_ **

**_Human Resources_ **

**_Nolan, Swan, and Jones Law Firm_ **

She has known the odds were against her and that her sister-in-law would eventually land this low blow, because of her constant nagging about Emma needing to be nicer, and saying that she is too mean to the guy. But she isn’t mean. She just can’t trust herself to be near him.

This means it is time for drastic measures. 

_Emma: Hey Li, tell Elsa that you’ll be home late. You and I need to go out for nachos._

_Liam: Nachos. Uh-oh this is bad, what happened?_

_Emma: I’ll tell you when you get to the bar, just hurry up?_

_Liam: Yeah, yeah, ok. You’re lucky Elsa isn’t the jealous sort._

_Emma: She loves us too much to even think there was anything more between us._

_Liam: I know. See you soon._

By the time Liam makes it to the bar, Emma is already a good ways into the nachos, and starting her second pina colada.

“Oh, it’s one of those nights I see.” She watches as Liam gives her an appraising look before he asks, “So are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

Emma gives Liam a scathing look, but she knows she is not intimidating in the least as she continues to chew on her mouthful of food. “Take a seat, I ordered you your usual margarita already.”

“Emma.”

“What?” She’s still trying to avoid this conversation, even though it has to happen, but Liam is giving her that patented older brother look. Releasing a heavy sigh and stealing a drink from her glass, Emma concedes. “Fine. Did you happen to look at your email before leaving work?”

“Yes, I did. Is that what all this is about? Being dramatic because M&M is making you be nice to someone?”

“It’s not just anyone Li… it’s Killian-” 

As soon as his brother’s name clears her mouth, Liam is bent over laughing. Finally sobering some at her pointed glare, Liam wipes the tears from his eyes. “Em, really? You’re freaking out this much because you got my little brother-”

“Younger.”

“Whatever. Emma. Why are you so freaked out about this, really?”

“I’m not.”

“Em, the nachos and pina coladas say otherwise.” Emma just continues to eat the nachos from the plate between them, causing Liam to sigh in his patented exasperated older brother tone before continuing. “Look, I know he’s my brother Em, but you’re my best friend, you can talk to me. I mean you obviously want to talk about it, otherwise you wouldn’t have texted me.”

“What am I supposed to do Li?”

“I don’t understand the problem _Emma_?” She should have known he wouldn’t be able to resist teasing her. He will always be there for her, she knows, but he will always be a smart arse too.

“Liam! This is serious, _I_ am serious. I don’t even know what he likes. What do I get him?” 

Without batting an eye, Liam comes back with a simple truth. “You.” Liam gives her the Signature Jones Brothers raised eyebrow to accentuate his point.

Emma almost chokes on the sip of her drink she was currently attempting. As what Liam has just said to her registers, she sputters out an utterly flabbergasted, “WHAT?!?!” 

Emma can see that Liam wants to laugh again, but he thankfully resists; she can acknowledge that she lives in a certain level of denial about certain things, especially when it comes to his younger brother. But instead of stopping him from whatever unpleasant truth she knows he is about to state, she lets him continue on to make his point. “You should just slap a bow on yourself, and call it a day my friend. You’re all he wants anyways.” 

“WHAT?!?!”

“I didn’t stutter Em, you heard me.” _There’s that damned eyebrow again._

“That’s it, I’m calling Elsa. You have completely lost your mind.”

“Haha. You’re the epitome of comedy my friend. But if you don’t like my suggestion, get Killian something else. No matter how hard you refuse to acknowledge it, _and_ him, you do know what he likes.” Emma knows Liam loves her like the sister he never had, but her ability to navigate the River Denial is strong. 

By the time what Liam has said sinks in, he speaks again. “Ok, so, do you know what you’re gonna get for him?”

“Yeah, I do. I should have known you’d side with your brother on this.” Emma decides to toss a plain chip at Liam’s head along with her barb about him taking sides, despite knowing he had given her the verbal smackdown that she did actually need, though she would never admit it out loud. “Let’s just enjoy our nachos and drinks so we can deliver you back to Elsa at a decent hour, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan, love. So, do you have any plans for your weekend, or are you taking work home with you again?”

Emma just takes another drink of her pina colada, not bothering to respond when he already knows the answer.

“Emma Swan, we’ve talked about this.”

“Nope, you’ve talked. I never agreed.”

And just like that, they’re back into their familiar, familial bantering as they catch up after a long week.

* * *

* * *

Killian knows that Secret Santas have the full business day to get their gifts to the appointed giftees, but he is feeling a bit crestfallen at the punctuality of his Santa. Or lack thereof, that is. A person can’t get a good feel for their Santa until they’ve gotten the first gift, but here it is time for him to leave the office to get to his lunch meeting, and not a sign of his Secret Santa to be seen.

As he makes his way from his office, Killian’s gaze lingers on everyone just a hair longer than it normally would, as he tries to puzzle out who his Santa could be. He meanders past the paralegal offices at a leisurely pace, but no one sticks out as out of the ordinary, all smiling and waving at him as he passes. He thought he might have seen Emma this morning, but it was probably just wishful thinking on his part. Her office door has been closed with meeting after meeting all morning. If his brother was his Secret Santa he would definitely know it, very much like Mary Margaret in the respect that he’s never been able to keep a secret from Killian their whole lives. Plus, he remembers hearing Liam mention that he’d gotten Tink this year at dinner last night. David had mentioned, after actually looking at his email, that he had gotten Will while they were out for drinks Friday night. He is at a bit of a loss until his Secret Santa decides to announce themselves via gift. If he drags his feet contemplating the mystery any longer, though, he will be late in meeting with his client.

After lunch, Killian feels like he’s on a high from his very successful and productive business meeting with the client, a feeling that soars higher when he sees a rather large and ornate looking burgundy box topped with a large bow resting in the center of his desk. Intrigued by the box, he goes to investigate. The only note he can find is a plain white card the size of a business card with a typed “ _S.S._ ” on it. Figuring that’s the way his Secret Santa has decided they’re going to communicate with him, he proceeds to open the package to find what goodies await inside. What awaits him is not even near the realm of what he expected to receive, given the guidelines for the game. 

Killian finds himself the new owner of a pristine and accurate depiction of _The Jolly Roger_ encapsulated in a large bottle, complete with a lovely brass plaque on the stand stating the name of the enclosed ship. The cost of this gift alone must have put his Santa out the entire budget for the week. 

He is so impressed by the quality and craftsmanship of his gift, Killian decides to immediately display it on the only free shelf of his wall of bookshelves behind his desk and spends the rest of the day pondering who would have given him such a thoughtful gift.

* * *

Naturally if a Monday morning could go wrong, it would be _this_ Monday, when she has stuff to do and get done before a certain someone got to the office. Emma is just a bit more frustrated than a normal Monday because her coffee pot decided to die at some point overnight after she set the _auto brew_ and she couldn’t manage to get it to come back to life by the time she was supposed to be walking out the door. Knowing she wouldn’t survive the full day of meetings and depositions without some level of caffeine help, she had to make a detour to the local shop around the corner.

Because of the detour, she didn’t get into the office until after Killian had arrived. And she had _almost_ been caught with the box containing Killian’s gift by the man himself, but she had managed to duck into her office and close the door before he could have gotten a good look at her. Emma had to hide the box under her desk and sacrifice her leg space on the off chance he should decide to come to her office for any reason. _Why did I get him such a large gift? Because he loves Captain Hook, and The Jolly Roger is a must have for a pirate loving nerd._ Having gotten the mutinous present stashed away, Emma went to retrieve the files she had left on the table, bringing them over to her desk so she could continue working through them, missing the plain white envelope that she unknowingly buried beneath them.

Emma didn’t discover the envelope until just before lunch time when she had finally worked her way through the stack of files from this morning. Taking a peek inside, she is delighted to find a gift card to Granny’s, her favorite diner, that just so happens to be a couple blocks from the office. In the envelope with the gift card is a short, but succinctly typed note on a card telling her to enjoy a meal or two with the twenty dollar gift card, and signed simply, Santa.

After checking that the coast is clear, and that Killian has already left for his meeting, she sneaks his gift into his office, making sure to set it on his desk so it will be the first thing he sees when he comes back. She decides to treat herself to lunch at Granny’s, knowing a grilled cheese with onion rings would be a well earned reward after the trying morning she has endured.

As Emma is making her way out of the office, for her lunch, she is glad that she had the foresight to stash Killian’s next gift in her briefcase this morning, so that she can be sure to put it in his office before heading home tonight. She won’t have to worry about any other potential hiccups delaying the process for her in the morning.

* * *

* * *

Killian gets into the office a little earlier than normal to prepare for a case he has to present to the judge this afternoon. He wants to make sure he has everything memorized to be able to do his client the justice he deserves. 

To his delight, he notices a thin dark blue box on his desk, accompanied by another plain white card with a typed “ _S.S._ ” on it. After yesterday’s gift, he is intrigued by what his Secret Santa could have prepared for him. Killian is so focused on his anticipation of the contents of the box, wondering if his Secret Santa snuck in super early this morning, or left it overnight in hopes of making up for the tardy gift yesterday, he nearly jumps out of his skin when David knocks on the still open office door.

David speaks as he makes his way from the doorway towards the front of Killian’s desk. “Sorry man, didn’t mean to startle you. I just noticed your office light was on, so I was going to see if you wanted to discuss the Michaelson case?”

Killian waves off David’s apology, and mentally shakes himself for getting so excited about a work mandated Secret Santa gift. 

“Sorry Dave, just got distracted is all, and I honestly thought I was the only one here other than Graham this early.”

“What had you so distracted, I wonder?” Craning his neck as he speaks, David, notices the blue box that had so ensnared Killian’s attention moments ago. “That’s an expensive looking box you got there. A gift for Emma?” 

“Actually, no. It’s today’s surprise from _my_ Secret Santa.”

David motions his hand towards the package on the desk between them, “Well, now I’m curious. Go ahead and open it.” 

“Okay, I will. I don’t know how my Santa is going to top the gift they got me yesterday though.” Killian gestures towards his bookshelves where _The Jolly Roger_ currently sits on display. “Did you see my gift from yesterday Dave?”

David lets out a low whistle as he moves closer to get a better look at the ship in its bottle. “Mate, I think your Santa may have ignored the budget… who have you charmed this time to get a gift like this?”

“Mate, I haven’t the foggiest. There's only three women working here that aren’t currently spoken for, and two of them just aren’t an option.”

“Oh? And who would those be?”

“First is your sister, and we both know how she feels about me. Next is Ariel who’s got a thing for our new courier Eric. So that only leaves Belle, and I seriously doubt I’ve ever charmed her that much.”

Both men think about what Killian has just said as he starts to unwrap today’s surprise so they can move on to the business at hand. As soon as the box top is removed and Killian actually sees what’s inside, he lets out a noise neither man will ever admit to having happened.

“Dave!” Killian grabs the certificate from the box and swings around to show his best friend, almost knocking him out in the process. “Dave! Santa paid for me to take a class and build my own professional ship in a bottle!”

“Well, aren’t you the luckiest duck in the pond.” Killian knows that his best friend sees him as a brother, and sometimes utilizes some of Liam’s tactics in teasing him, so the next thing David says comes as no surprise. “If you’re not careful Killian, you will alert the whole office to how big of a nerd you really are.”

Killian is not going to let his friend's razing deter him. Whoever his Secret Santa is must be a mind reader for how spot on the gifts have been so far. Though he does feel a pang at how much over budget his Santa has already gone, and today is only day two. But he is left excited about what other surprises his Santa might have in store for him in the days to come. 

Killian tries to put his excitement aside about the Secret Santa game and not let it distract him any longer. He and David have to get back to work on the Michaelson case before he has to go before the judge this afternoon.

* * *

Emma is starting to wonder about her Secret Santa. As far as she’s aware, everyone has made it into the office today; though to be fair, she hasn’t seen much outside her office or the conference room today. She’s been so busy that she even worked straight through lunch. Currently, she's neck deep trying to get a fair settlement on a case that she really doesn’t want to have to take to court if it’s not absolutely necessary, knowing that it would get pushed off until after the new year. She’s so involved in the case that she doesn't realize how late it has become until she is startled by a knock at her office door just after five.

Curious to know who is at the door, thinking everyone has already headed home for the day, she calls out for whoever it is to come in. She is further surprised to see the new courier, Eric, being escorted in by Ariel with a massive gift basket in his hands. 

“I have a delivery for you, Ms. Swan.”

“Thank you Eric. You can set it on the table in the corner for me please.”

“I was informed by Granny herself to have this to you immediately. By the delicious smell of it, she has sent you dinner.”

“Thank you, Eric, I will look at it shortly. I just have to finish what I’m working on.”

“Have a good night Ms. Swan.”

“I hope you have a good night as well. Please do shut the door behind you, thank you.” Emma looks back down at the open case file in front of her, as Eric makes his way back to Ariel, still standing in the doorway. Remembering where she was, when the knock came, she dives back in.

Once Emma has found a good spot to stop in the case file, she gets up to investigate the basket of goodies that is currently emanating a delicious aroma, reminding her that she hasn’t eaten anything since her asiago bagel for breakfast this morning. As she finally gets within arms reach of the basket, Emma sees a white envelope taped to the colored cellophane encompassing the entire thing.

Removing the plain white envelope attached to the outside of the basket, Emma opens it to find there is another typed note on a card telling her to enjoy the grilled cheeses while they’re hot, and the included recipe, _Granny’s Secret Recipe_ , any time she’s in need of a grilled cheese but can’t get to Granny’s. Again signed simply, Santa.

Unable to resist the smell any longer, Emma pulls up a chair and sits down to her dinner, courtesy of Santa. Not for the first time, she contemplates who her Santa could be. 

She makes quick work of the two grilled cheeses and the helping of onion rings, having been hungrier than even previously having realized when another thought occurs to her. _How did Santa manage to convince Granny to part with her secret recipe? I’ve asked numerous times, and she’s never budged. Who is my miracle worker named Santa?_

* * *

* * *

If a lawyer could have a least favorite client, _and they totally can,_ Killian’s least favorite client is definitely Zelena. The woman always makes him want to drink every time she decides to pay him a visit. So rather than being ready to strangle himself with his tie now that Zelena has finally left, until next time, he is pleasantly surprised to find upon his return to his office, that his Santa has dropped off today’s gift.

Needing something good after that meeting, Killian sits down in his chair and looks at the green package on his desk for a minute. It's the smallest one so far, and he’s wondering if his Santa has decided to finally just get him something small that will fit within the game's price guideline. No doubt he will enjoy it just the same, what with his Santa’s perceptiveness about what he likes.

Picking up the small package, it’s a bit bigger than the size of his hand, and accompanied by another plain white card with the typed “ _S.S._ ” on it, denoting that it is indeed from his Santa. 

Finally succumbing to the urge, he opens the box to find a very impressive flask, complete with a leather sheath. The sheath has a nautical crest stamped into it, and when he slides that off to get a better look at the flask itself, he sees that encircled in etched ropes and anchors is engraved a single word, _Captain._

_Oh Santa, how did you know I would need this today? But you didn’t fill it… bad form that is, my Santa. Until next time though._ He slides the leather sheath back on the flask. As he stands from his chair, he tests it out, and finds that the flask fits perfectly in his back pocket. That knowledge acquired, he slips it into the depths of his satchel so as not to get too many curious stares from having a flask at work, albeit an empty one.

* * *

Emma walks into her office, with Liam right behind her, their arms laden with files. They have a meeting with Mrs. Deville in an hour, and need to figure out their plan of action before she arrives. 

“So Em-” Liam trails off as they both notice the massive, festively colored basket set squarely in the middle of her desk. 

Emma takes a second to assess the cellophane wrapped monstrosity on her desk before she continues toward the table she has tucked in the corner of her office. “Well, it looks like baskets are going to be a running theme for my Santa now.”

Liam cocks his head at her comment, and asks, “A theme now? What other kinds of baskets have you been getting?” As they reach the table by the window, they set down all the files they were carrying, which will be needed to review the Deville case.

Emma replies flippantly, “Oh, you know, a basket of grilled cheese and onion rings from Granny.” That earns her the signature Jones brothers eyebrow lift from Liam, before he sasses her back.

“It would seem that your Santa does indeed know that the way to your heart is through your stomach then.”

Emma swats at Liam’s shoulder trying to give him a withering look that fails in light of the smile overtaking her face, as she mock scolds him and his mockeries of her diet. “Oh hush you. It’s not a secret I’m a fan of Granny’s grilled cheeses. I mean, I get lunch there how often? Three, four times a week?”

“You really do have a terrible diet Emma. How _do_ you manage to keep your trim figure?”

“Shut it Liam, you know I am a woman of refined taste, and I’m willing to run to maintain it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Liam concedes, and continues on, “So, go ahead and open it, let’s see what Santa brought you today.”

“Fine, I’ll open it, then we have to get back to the Deville case. She'll be here soon, and you know how that woman hates waiting.” Emma makes her way to her desk to open her gift and spots the customary white envelope. Another typed note on a card awaits her, telling her to enjoy a cuppa (or two) with this deluxe cocoa variety basket. Again signed simply, Santa.

Emma doesn’t notice Liam’s quirked brow as he reads the card over her shoulder.

With that task accomplished and Emma already categorizing which cocoas she wants to try in which order, she and Liam head back to the table in the corner of the office to review and strategize before their meeting with Mrs. Deville.

* * *

* * *

Killian enters his office early Thursday and is a bit crestfallen, but not disappointed, that his Santa has not yet delivered his gift, conceding that his Santa probably hasn’t even made it into the office for the day yet. He is at the office earlier than most again this morning. But by this point in the week, he knows that his Santa will not disappoint whenever they do deem to surprise him. And he does have work he needs to attend to, hence his being in the office early this morning. 

Killian sets about to the tasks he needs to accomplish before his meetings begin. He has a productive morning, fielding phone calls, returning emails, and making it through his first meeting of the day by time he stops to take a lunch. 

As he heads to get lunch, Killian contemplates his Santa again, wondering if they are just waiting for him to leave so they can place today’s gift on his desk for him to come back to. 

All of his questions are answered upon his return to his office where he finds, in the middle of his desk, a large grey box wrapped with a black ribbon. Today’s box is almost as big as Monday’s was, and his curiosity is piqued further. 

As he reaches his desk, he finds the plain white card he was looking for with the simple, typed “ _S.S._ ” on it. He lays the card aside on his desk as he starts to unravel the metaphorical miles of ribbon keeping him from his prize. 

When he finally gets the box opened, he’s thankful his chair is there to catch him, because today’s gift is a pristine bottle of _Black Tot British Navy Rum. How did Santa know about this? No one here other than me and Liam know about Black Tot. I_ know _this bottle is well above the game’s price guideline. Santa, you’ve done too much._

Killian sits in his chair gently cradling today’s prize for a few minutes more, reflecting on his Santa once again. But work beckons him back from his musings, and he prepares himself for his next meeting set to begin in a few minutes. He doesn’t have another spare moment for the rest of the day with his afternoon booked with back to back meetings. 

His final thought as he’s headed home for the night, as he grabs his bottle of _Black Tot,_ is that he will have to find a way to repay all of his Santa’s exorbitant gifts, some way, somehow.

* * *

Emma is grateful for a slightly slower day meeting wise today. It would appear that all of the extra hours she has been putting in have paid off for her. She only has a couple meetings late this afternoon to worry about, and plenty of time this morning to prepare for them.

She is just taking a moment to wonder whether or not Killian has left for his lunch yet so she can drop off his gift before she takes her own lunch break, when she is surprised by a knock at the door. Knowing she still has time to get everything done that she needs to accomplish, she calls out for whoever is on the other side of the door to come in. She is surprised further to see their courier Kristoff come through her office door with a jauntily wrapped basket that is smaller than the two she’s received before it.

“Delivery for you Ms. Swan. Where would you like it?”

“You can bring it here and set it in the clear spot on the corner of my desk for me please.”

“There you are Ms. Swan. I must be going, but I hope you have a good day.”

“You too Kristoff.” As the large man makes his way back out to the hallway, and presumably to lunch with Anna, Emma grabs the basket to find out what today's offering is. 

As always with the gifts from her Santa, she finds the attached white envelope containing today’s typed note, telling her that a lady of such refined taste in beverages will surely benefit from this monthly cocoa subscription, paid up for a year. Again signed simply, Santa.

Emma takes a few minutes to look through the contents of today’s basket, looking over the varieties of cocoa provided, and admiring the quality of the mug cushioned on the bed of festively colored filler paper. Lastly she finally reads the card from the company providing the subscription. After she feels confident that Killian will be gone for lunch already, she carefully grabs the grey box with today’s gift in it so she can put it on his desk on the way to her last minute gift search. On her way out the front door, she lets Ariel know that if anyone is looking for her, she will be taking a longer lunch than normal.

  
  


* * *

* * *

“So, little brother, were you ever planning to tell me that you are Emma’s Secret Santa?”

“Younger. And you wanna say that a little louder you git?” Killian hits his brother in the shoulder as he quickly looks around to see that they are the only ones in the hallway at the moment. “And how exactly did you find that out? Secret Santas are supposed to be secret… it’s _literally_ a part of the name.”

“I told you who I got-”

“Yeah, because you wanted to, you great lout.” Killian opens his office door so that they can continue their conversation in a more private setting. He hopes that Emma hasn’t made it in yet for the day, so she is hopefully unable to overhear his loudmouth brother. “Plus, _you_ don’t have to worry about me teasing you mercilessly for being Tink’s Secret Santa.” Killian just raises his eyebrow to prove his point to Liam. “So, you never told me, how did you find out that I am Emma’s Secret Santa, and does she know?”

“Your secret is safe with me, little brother. Emma remains unaware.”

“Younger.”

“Whatever. But I was with Emma when she found your hot cocoa variety basket, and on the card you let your inner Brit slip, bro. _Have a cuppa_?” Liam winks at him, the cheeky bastard. 

As they continue making their way towards his desk, Killian is excited to see a large red box accompanied by the plain white card with the typed “ _S.S._ ” that has been his Secret Santa’s signature. All of the gifts from his Secret Santa have been unexpectedly lovely, and he can’t seem to contain his excitement and intrigue at today’s offering. He tries and fails to keep his excitement out of his voice as he says, “Looks like my Santa was punctual this morning.”

“Oh? Been getting anything good, little brother?”

“Younger. And yes, surprisingly. Though I hardly doubt my Santa is keeping to the approved price guidelines to have received the items I’ve gotten.”

“Oh? Getting expensive things for the likes of you?” Killian shoves his brother’s shoulder playfully as they make their way around his desk.

“Maybe my Santa just likes me more than yours likes you.” Killian finally turns his attention to opening the rather ornate looking box that is currently taking up most of his desk. Both men look in the box, and Killian can feel his face, neck, and ears flaming to a whole new level as Liam tries to smother his laughter.

Liam claps Killian on the shoulder as he finally finds his words. “Looks like it, little brother.” Another fit of laughter takes over his brother, and Killian can feel his face burn even hotter. “I’ll, uh… I’ll leave you to it brother, though do be careful. I’m not quite sure it’s your size.” His final barb thrown, Killian is glad to see Liam leave, blessedly shutting the office door behind him.

_Bloody hell._ Killian reaches into the box to finally get a good look at his gift now that Liam is gone. Calling it lingerie would be generous. Indeed, the most substantial part of it is the large red satin bow that is presumably to be worn across a woman’s chest. It’s accompanied with what looks to be a matching red floss, being charitably called string, to form a y-shape across the back, basically serving as the anchor points to the sides of the bow, and the third ribbon that runs straight down to form the crotch. 

_Oh Santa, what am I supposed to make of this? Now I_ really _need to know who you are, and what these plans of yours mean; for me, and for us?_

* * *

Emma has barely made it into her office and turned the light on when a very red faced Liam barges his way in, not quite slamming the door behind him as he turns to face her.

“What the hell, Emma?” 

She is genuinely confused about why the typically level headed and unflappable Jones looks to be in near hysterics as he approaches her. “What?” 

Liam runs his hands through his hair as he looks somewhere in the vicinity of her left ear. “Did you really just do that?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jones…” 

“Liar. I know you’re Killian’s Secret Santa.” At this rate she’s thinking he may end up pulling his hair out if he keeps running his hands through his curls any harder. “Now, did you really have to get a literal bow?” 

“What? Oh!” Emma tries not to smirk at her flustered best friend, who can’t quite meet her eye at the moment. “What’s the problem Li? You suggested it.”

“Touche. That I did.” He runs his hands through his hair once more before continuing, “I just never figured you would actually take my advice.”

“I mean, honestly you and me both on that one, Li.” Now that he seems a bit less frantic, she finally makes her way over to her desk to set her stuff down, spying a small package resting on her keyboard. She looks back up at Liam to see he’s currently wearing an odd look on his face, one that she’s never seen before. “You look like you could use a cup of cocoa. Would you like a cup of cocoa, Liam? I’ll let you have the fancy mug.” 

“What? Oh! Yeah, I could go for a cup of cocoa. Got any rum flavored from your Santa?”

“Best I can offer is peppermint. You can pretend it’s schnapps, how about?”

He finally cracks a slight smile, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

Emma busies herself making a mug of cocoa for both of them at her impromptu cocoa bar in the corner. As she’s making her way back over to her desk where Liam is perched in one of the leather club chairs in front of it, he comments, “Thanks Em. Do I spy a Secret Santa gift on your desk already?”

“Yeah, I guess my Santa came in early.”

“I’m curious, what did you get today?”

Emma moves to set her cup down on her desk, and sits in her chair. “I guess we can always find out now, how about it?”

“This is actually some pretty good cocoa. Please do, go ahead.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Emma removes the envelope holding her Santa’s card. Reading what it says, today’s typed note tells her, _Hello my name is Secret Santa, you are my giftee, prepare to have fun_ . Intrigued, she starts tearing into her meticulously wrapped gift to find a new copy of her favorite movie _The Princess Bride,_ which is very conveniently timed considering she just burnt out her last copy a few weeks back.

She and Liam chat as they finish their cocoa before worrying about having to get back to the grind of work. By the time Liam heads back to his office, the awkwardness of earlier is forgotten.

  
  


* * *

* * *

Killian will never admit it out loud, but now that Saturday is finally here, and he has to reveal to Emma that he is her Santa, he finds himself nervous. He’s also subtly eyeing everyone to see if he can glean any hint of who _his_ Santa might be, and trying to figure out what to say when that reveal is made.

He makes the rounds with Liam and Elsa until they get to David and Mary Margaret, deciding to stay and chat with his friend for a minute. After a few moments, Mary Margaret decides to leave the guys to their catching up as it’s time to do her hostess rounds.

“Dave, your lovely wife really knows how to plan a party. And you are a gentleman and a scholar for having an open bar.”

“Oh really now? You wouldn’t be nervous about actually having to finally tell Emma now, are you?”

“I don’t know what you mean, my friend. I just appreciate rum better on someone else’s dime.” Finally starting to feel a bit more like himself with the second rum of the night, he winks flirtatiously at his best friend.

No matter how much he tries to relax and focus on having a good time with his co-workers, Killian has been acutely aware of Emma since the moment she walked in; aware of every move she has made all night. In the deep and hopeful part of his heart, he wonders if she picked tonight's dress with him in mind. 

It makes her seem carefree with the way the skirt flows, appearing to float with every movement she makes. She is dressed as an ethereal beauty, bathed in the shades of a hazy dawn, enhancing her natural golden glow. He swears the dress was made just for her the way it hugs her curves before the skirt flows down from her waist to just below her knees. 

As the night continues to grow long, Killian notices that Emma keeps looking his way, making eye contact with him as she moves around the room, swaying her hips. _If I didn't know any better, I'd think that she is trying to kill me with the way she keeps swaying her hips in that dress._ After downing the rest of his third drink, he thinks _here goes nothing_ , shores himself up, and approaches Emma to give her the final gift.

Thanking his liquid luck, Killian approaches Emma where she’s standing chatting with Belle and Ruby. He takes a bracing breath as he reaches out to tap her on the shoulder. 

“Uh, excuse me Emma, can I speak with you a moment?”

“Sure Killian.” They walk far enough away from Ruby and Belle so as not to be overheard, as Emma questions, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, I mean, you don’t usually voluntarily talk to me.”

Killian scratches that spot behind his ear as he does when he’s nervous, a pesky tick he’s never been able to kick. “Well, to be completely honest with you lass, I didn’t think you would be too welcoming of me trying to have a conversation with you.”

“What?” She has a look of utter confusion on her face as she continues. “Why would you think that?”

“Well…” Killian rubs his jaw and chin pensively as he contemplates his next words before he says them. “Uh… well, because of my behavior when we first met, and then again with that suggestion I made on the Morrison case.”

“Oh, that? That’s all water long under the bridge, Killian. I’m sorry that you thought I was still mad at you about that after all this time.” 

“Oh! Okay, good to know.” _I’ll be damned. Maybe I do have a shot, if I play my cards right._

“So, what did you actually need to talk to me about? Now that I’ve completely sidetracked you, and cleared up that misunderstanding, Killian.”

“Ah, yeah, about that. I just wanted to make sure you got your last gift from Santa,” he says with a bashful smile on his face.

“What? Really? _You’re_ my Santa?” He can’t help the little flutter in his chest as he notes the tone of surprise, and dare he say it, excitement in her voice.

“Well, aye. Hope that’s okay with you Swan… er, Emma.” Taking another fortifying breath, he reaches to pull the envelope out of his inside jacket pocket and presents her with her final Secret Santa gift. Killian waits with bated breath as Emma looks over the envelope with a contemplative look on her face before she flips it over to open it, revealing the prize inside.

He watches as Emma opens the envelope to find one final typed card saying, _Hello my name is Secret Santa, you are my giftee. Prepare to have fun attending this special matinee. You will find two tickets under your name at will call, and no Princess can be complete without the iconic red dress, which you can claim at coat check with the provided ticket._ “Killian, is this real? Seriously?”

He’s not entirely certain that she’s happy about her final gift, with the note of disbelief in her voiced questions. He replies shyly without his usual bravado. “Aye. Indeed it is.”

“But… how? Nobody can get these. I _tried._ ” A brief look that disappears before he can identify it passes over her features before she speaks again. “And another thing!” Killian flinches slightly at her almost yell that garners the two of them stares from those nearest to them before their coworkers return to their own conversations. Emma speaks again in a more hushed tone than she had previously. “Sorry. Another thing I have been wondering all week, how in the world did you get Granny to give me her secret recipe?” 

Killian cocks that smirking brow of his as he quips, “You can’t expect a man to reveal all of his secrets, now can you?”

“But-” 

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell love,” Killian all but purrs at Emma while attempting a flirty wink.

“Ew!” Emma scrunches her face in mock disgust as she lightly slaps his shoulder.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, Swan.”

Emma wears a teasing look, as she sasses him. “Do I though?”

“Really Emma? Really? Did you learn nothing about me from my brother? I know you guys are BFF’s.” Killian is enjoying this new and playful side of Emma, and hopes to prolong their banter as long as possible.

“BFF? Isn’t that a little elementary for you, Killian?”

Killian dramatically clutches his chest as though she has just run him through, as he huffs out, “You impugn my honor, Swan. I’m wounded.” 

Emma can’t keep a straight face any longer and doubles over dying of laughter. In light of her laughter, Killian can’t help but to bashfully chuckle along with her. As she stands up, righting herself, it looks as though she is about to say something when he hears Robin yell at him from across the room where he’s huddled with Will and Graham.

“Hey Killian!” Killian turns slightly to see the man in question currently yelling to him from across the ballroom. “Come over here man, we need your extensive vocabulary.”

He turns back to face Emma, and she waves him off. “Go, talk to your friends. I don’t want to monopolize your time, and it sounds like they’re in dire straits over there.”

“If you’re sure lass.”

“I am. Go help the guys with that extensive vocabulary of yours.”

Killian gives Emma a slight smile as he turns to make his way to Robin, saying, “As you wish.”

* * *

_Emma could feel his eyes on her from the moment she walked into the ballroom, having arrived almost an hour late because Ruby just had to change outfits twelve times before she finally decided on one. At first, she thought it was a fluke because she was late, and in close proximity to Ruby. But as time wore on, she finally started to think that just maybe it was because she picked the right dress._

_She was absolutely blown away when Killian had approached her, asking to talk to her. She wasn’t so sure her heart wasn’t going to beat right out of her chest. Then he had to go and turn her world on its head by revealing that he had been her Secret Santa, and then once again with the final gift he gave her. Emma had tried for weeks to track down tickets for the thirtieth anniversary showing of_ The Princess Bride _in the theatre, and had been unsuccessful. But this man, this amazing man, had been able to get her not one, but two tickets to go, and a replica of Buttercup’s dress to boot._

_All of that had made her wonder if her gift idea for him was going to be sufficient. If Killian will absolutely be interested in her gift at all. But as their back and forth had progressed, she had grown hopeful that he might be more than receptive. She had almost shored up her courage to have that conversation when Robin had popped their flirty little bubble, and had pulled Killian away from her. Since his departure, his final words had been running on a loop in her head,_ as you wish _. Did he know what those words meant to her? Is that why he said them?_

Now that the meal and all of the speeches are over, Emma knows that she needs to act somewhat quickly to reveal that she is Killian’s Secret Santa before he starts thinking about leaving, downtrodden and empty handed. Not wanting him to think he has been forgotten by his Secret Santa, Emma finally decides to push through her nerves and give him her final gift.

Emma braces herself, downing what’s left of her drink before making her way across the room to where he is currently standing with David, Liam, and Robin. When she gets close enough, she mimics his methods from earlier and taps him on his shoulder, causing him to turn towards her, a large smile breaking out across his face as soon as he sees her.

“Excuse me gentlemen. Excuse me, Killian, can I speak with you a moment about the Ericsson case?” Emma ignores the raised eyebrow from Liam as she speaks.

“Certainly Swan, after you.” With Emma leading the way, they both make their way towards the doors leading to the hallway. Killian, ever the gentleman, holds the door open for her. Once they’re both safely behind closed doors, and away from all the prying eyes, Killian speaks up again. “Everything alright Swan? I didn't want to say anything in front of anyone, but I'm not actually on the Ericsson case.”

“Yeah, I know. I just needed an excuse to talk in private without raising any eyebrows.”

“Well, consider my eyebrows raised, and curiosity piqued.” He swaggers closer to her. “So what was it you needed me all alone to talk about?” Killian asks, with that annoying smirk on his face, biting his lip as he awaits her answer.

_Here goes nothing. Hopefully I'm not royally screwing everything up._ She realizes she may have taken too long gathering her courage as Killian lifts his glass of rum to his lips at the same time she finally speaks. “I'm your Secret Santa.” 

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have blurted her confession out the way she did, as he took a drink. Killian is now coughing and trying to catch his breath after his rum went down the wrong way.

“Oh my god, Killian, are you alright?”

“Aye-” He has another coughing fit before he’s able to continue, “Of all the things I figured you wanted to say, I definitely wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.”

“I assure you Swan, I am delighted to find out that you are _my Santa_. The gifts this week have been beyond my imagination. I would have never guessed you knew me so well.”

“I’m glad that you liked them. I had hoped you would.”

“Though you did give me pause with the gift yesterday…”

“Oh, that. Well, you know, I had to keep you on your toes, questioning my identity. To make sure you were truly interested in finding out who I was.” 

“Oh! Well, I confess I was interested from the moment I opened the model of _The Jolly Roger_ , but yesterday’s gift piqued another level of interest in who you were. So tell me, do you have a gift for me, _Santa_ ? I promise I've been a _very good boy_ .” Killian is all but purring, voice dripping sin, by the time he reaches the end of his _promise_.

Emma isn’t sure if her sanity can handle the way he is currently looking at her, with a dark desire swirling in his eyes, and his body seeming to be unconsciously swaying towards her as he briefly taps his lips with his pointer finger. He notices where her eyes are lingering and bites his bottom lip seductively, with invitation in his eyes and lifted brow. Her sanity may not survive, but her body is screaming at her to take that dive.

She can’t contain her shy smile as she finally replies, “I do indeed. … _Me_.”

Taking her response as his cue, Killian quickly closes the distance between them, stealing both her breath and her senses with his kiss. A kiss that she hopes will never end, now that it has finally begun, but reality always makes itself known. With the need to take a deep breath to regain her senses, Emma only pulls away far enough to rest her forehead against Killian’s, keeping her hand anchored to the back of his neck so he can’t get too far away.

Emma can’t help but smile in satisfaction as Killian’s voice comes out sounding truly wrecked as he asks, “So, do I get to combine yesterday’s gift with today’s?”

“I think that can be arranged.”

“Then, how about we get out of here?”

“Your car or mine?” Killian grabs her hand and starts to lead them towards the coat check and exit, making sure to collect their winter coats and her dress. With the excitement of what’s to come, Killian is still ever the gentleman, opening the car door and helping her into his black ‘70 Chevelle SS, closing the door once she is secure in the passenger seat. She gets distracted from watching him putting the garment bag in the trunk by an incoming text from Liam of all people.

_Liam: So shall I assume that you and my little brother have decided to finally play nice and form a partnership?_

She can feel his raised eyebrow and smug smirk even with the distance between them, thus the smarmy ass doesn’t deserve a reply, as she puts her phone back on her lap until she feels it vibrate again a moment later with another incoming text.

_Liam: I’ll just inform David then, yeah?_

_Emma: Ass. :P_

Knowing that her response won’t deter her best friend, she decides to promptly turn her phone off to avoid the influx of calls and texts that she knows will come as soon as her brother finds out.

As soon as Killian gets situated in his seat with the door closed behind him, she decides to say, “Killian, just a word to the wise. I suggest you turn your phone off.”

Killian wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively as he asks, “Why might that be love?”

“Liam knows we’ve left.”

“Bloody hell! The nosey git just can’t stay out of it, can he?” Killian pulls his phone from his pocket, turning it off before putting the car in gear and quickly heads towards his house.

* * *

When they finally make it to his house, Killian goes to collect yesterday’s gift from where he had stashed it, so that Emma can head for the guest room to change into both it and the red dress. Meanwhile, he heads to his room to change into the pirate leathers he had gotten for Halloween.

When they meet in the hallway after they have both changed, Killian's breath is stolen from him by the sheer beauty of the woman before him. _How is this real? After all these years, we’re finally here, and she wants me as much as I have wanted her._

“Killian?”

As Emma approaches him, he can’t help but meet her step for step, until they’re mere inches apart. “Yes love?”

“Did you mean it?”

He can’t resist pushing the hair from her face and behind her ear as he speaks. “Mean what, Emma?” 

“ _As You Wish_ .” Emma blushes and takes a deep breath as she continues. “You know the movie as well as I do, you know what it means. Did _you_ mean it?”

He hadn’t expected to be called out about his slip up earlier, but he isn’t going to lie to Emma. So looking her in the eye, heart on his sleeve, Killian admits his truth. “Aye.”

“Good.”

“Is that so, Swan?”

“Yeah. Because that’s how I feel about you.” Even though they have been skirting around saying the actual words, Killian can’t resist threading his hand through Emma’s hair as he claims her lips, willing to go at whatever pace she is comfortable with.

As they separate for much needed air, resting his forehead against hers, he hears Emma speak again.

“What say you show me how much of a pirate you really are?”

“Is that a challenge I hear, love?

Looking like the cat that got the canary, Emma replies, “Indeed. What say you pirate? Think it’s about time you start unwrapping your final present?”

“As you wish.” Killian picks Emma up, carrying her to his bedroom to give them both exactly what they have been waiting for these past two years.

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a picture of the outfit mentioned on Friday if anyone is still curious as to what it looks like. I don't know how to share pictures here, but you can reach out to me on Tumblr if you want to see it.


End file.
